Snow And Life
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: One of the Charmed ones spends the night thinking... Part 2 up now!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Ally

E-mail: Insanechica14@aol.com

Notes: This is my first Charmed fic... And also, it's a UC pairing. Please give me feedback!

I slide out of the bed we share, and pull on my robe. I walk out into the hallway, heading for the stairs. I do make it down in one piece, and go to the kitchen. Flipping on the light, I grab a mug from the cabinet and fill it with water. I turn off the light and go into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. 

It never snows here, but I see lots of white stuff on the ground, in the air... Anywhere you can imagine. Has she been at it again? I really don't mind, but... It looks amazing out there. I know it'll be freezing, but still I stand up and walk over to the door. Grabbing my coat, I put it on and walk out, taking in a deep breath. 

There's always something about the scent of snow. It's so clean, so pure. So... Refreshing. With what we do, it's nice to see something pure in this world. When I see snow, I always think of being a child. You know, the naïveté, the innocence, the bliss. When I walk back inside, I hang up my coat, and see my husband standing at the stairs.

"Hey... It's snowing?" he asked, taking my hand.

"Yeah, it's snowing. I think she had something to do with it," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. When he put his arms around me, I relaxed.

"I'm not going to leave you, even though you think I am. There's always something in the back of your mind, isn't there?" he asked, running my back.

"Yes, but I'm just so..."

"I know. So am I. C'mon, you're freezing and you need to sleep. It's not healthy to be up all night," he said, pulling away and leading me up the stairs.

"You're lecturing me on healthy? Who ate a bag of cookies tonight?" I asked, playfully elbowing him.

"Wasn't me, darling," he said, feigning innocence... Or was it ignorance? When we got to our bedroom, I slipped off my robe and slid into bed. 

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," I said, laying my head on his shoulder. 

"I know. I didn't want it to be this way, either," he said.

"But you're happy, right?"

"Of course I am... I didn't want to watch her die, falling from the stairs. I didn't want to see him... Whatever it is that happened to him," he said, kissing the top of my head. "But this is right. We're right."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Now go to sleep," he said.

"Okay... Wake me up in the morning-"

"At seven. I know," he said, laughing.

"I love you, Cole," I said, snuggling deeper under the covers.

"I love you too, Piper," he said, closing his eyes.


	2. Sometimes I Dream

Author: Ally

E-mail: Insanechica14@aol.com

Notes: Here's the sequel... Actually, this wasn't supposed to be a part of... Anything, but I got inspired. The other piece, that was supposed to be the sequel... Maybe I'll post it later.

Sometimes I dream of another life. I dream of a life where I'm married to Leo, following our future. You know, the one they laid out for us. Sometimes I dream of what Melinda would be like, what she would accomplish. Sometimes I see her with her Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole.

Sometimes I dream of Prue, of her family that she wanted. Sometimes I see her and Andy back in high school. When I dream of this, it always makes me lay flowers on their graves the next morning. It makes me cry, knowing my sister could've lived longer, could've been something great. She was one of the most powerful witches, but... She always wanted more. A family, a life... I always leave the same flowers... Forget-me-nots and rosemary. The forget-me-nots mean true love, like they had, and the rosemary means remembrance. 

Sometimes I dream of Paige. Of what our lives would've been like with four sisters, not three. What the power of three would've done to us. Sometimes I dream of what she's doing now, and how she's helping the world out more than ever. How can you have the Charmed ones with only two sisters? I've lost two sisters... I can't lose another.

And sometimes... I dream of us. Of our meetings, our lives separate, and our lives together. And I thank god how things turned out, at least on our end. I lost my sisters, and my husband, but... I found my soul mate. And I couldn't be happier.

It seems weird... A good witch, and a former demon turned good guy. Phoebe would be happy for us, I think. I'm not even sure how it happened, but it did. And for some reason, I wouldn't have it any other way. Our lives are planned, you know... Destiny, fate, whatever. And we changed our fate. Sometimes it happens unknowingly. 

Sometimes I dream of everything else in the world. Of the pain, the anger, everything we were supposed to save. It hurts me to see things like that in our world. It's even more painful knowing we can do nothing to stop it now that there are only two. 

Sometimes I dream of nothing. These are the only nights I get any sleep. Nights like the one last night, where I fell asleep in Cole's arms, with the snow falling lightly. These are the times where I remember my other dreams. And my other life.

I finally get up, after pondering my dreams, and go downstairs. Cole was in the shower, and I sit down at the table in the kitchen. Paige comes in, and sits next to me.

"So... Pheebs at work again?" she asked, picking up part of the paper.

"Yeah, I think so," I said, getting up and getting the coffee pot.

"It's gorgeous outside," Paige said, browsing through parts of the paper.

"Yeah." As we sat there, I thought more about those dreams. "Paige, do you think we can change our fate? And that, if we die, someone else can dream our fate?"

"Anything's possible, Piper... You know that."

"Right... But?"

"Yeah, I think you can." 

"Thanks, Paige." I get up and go to my bedroom, ready to start a new day at P3. As I go through my closet, I feel Cole wrap his arms around my waist.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hey..." I said, kissing him lightly.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Couldn't dream."

"I see, and this is bad because...?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to be able... I needed to see Prue or Phoebes, even if it's only in a dream," I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

"You want me to stay awhile? I can cancel..."

"No, go on. I'll see you later," I said, sitting down on the chair by the window.

"Love you..." 

"I love you, too. Now go, before they cancel the meeting."

"We did the right thing, Piper," he said, before leaving.

"I know."

Sometimes, I wonder what my life would've been like. What I could've done. What I would've done. And I don't regret a thing. I found my soul mate, my true love, my... Well, everything.

And sometimes I dream.


End file.
